


Сад за стеной

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), FoxAlica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Collage, Crossover, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному фанфику «Да здравствует король!»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Нексты: ББ-квест





	Сад за стеной

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Да здравствует король!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921252) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [Nia1R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R). 



> **Сад за стеной** , или **Огороженный сад** (англ. _Walled Garden_ ) — один из тридцати шести символов алетиометра в фантастической трилогии Ф. Пулмана «Темные начала». Одним из значений символа является «разрешить» или «разрешение».


End file.
